the life of jayden gray
by wolfdagger
Summary: jayden gray is just a normal girl trying to fit in and find love will she find it in a blonde vampire futa warning
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey first story guys so be patient thanks

Futa warning

Hi, let me introduce myself I am Jayden Alex gray. I am 16 years old. And I am a girl with a dick.

Yeah I know weird huh. Well not to me I kind of grew up with it, talking about growing up I should probably should tell you where.

Well I grew up in a small town called forks and I mean small it's one of those towns where everybody knows everybody and there business.

Especially mine they all knew about my condition the day I was born it was probably some nurse who can't hold her own shit never mind someone's personal business.

Anyway, enough about jay junior, yeah I named my penis lame I know but it is funny, well it would be if I had anyone besides my mom to talk to which I don't by the way.

It's not because I'm not awesome because I am, it's because of jay junior, you see people don't want to be around a girl with a dick they think I'm diseased or something.

Which I'm not it's just ignorant people not bothering to get to know me.

However, I know people I'm very observant, people just want other people to like them which is my they don't like me cause in their minds I'm not a person.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayden's pov

"Hey freak how's it hanging? Get it hanging?" josh the jock says laughing with his friends.

By hanging they mean my dick they are always teasing me about it I laugh it off with them but inside it breaks my heart why can't I be like normal girls.

"Ha-ha josh really funny" i say through a fake laugh.

"Whatever dweeb your just a" the rest of what he said is drowned out when SHE walks past, Rosalie hale the most beautiful, enchanting, coldest person in school. She has the nickname ice queen but I doubt anyone would say that to her face.

"fuck your disgusting" I hear I look at josh and see him staring below my waist I look down to see what he was looking at and to my horror the worst that could happen had happened.

A fucking boner

Feeling tears in my eyes I run out the school doors and out the car park.

Crying I sit down on the floor and rock back and forth my head in my hands. Before I could cope with the teasing but now having an erection in the middle of the school hallway I'll never live it down.

And Rosalie probably saw I bet she's disgusted there's no way she would want to be with someone like me a freak.

Not wanting to go back to school ever I head home. Wanting to feel the comfort of my bed I head upstairs lying down on the bed I think about Rosalie which is kind of ironic seeing as thinking about her got me here in the first place.

Not having the heart to blame her, it wasn't her fault I can't control myself.

What am I going to do everybody will know tomorrow due to the fact josh won't keep his mouth shut. I will be teased even more, god I don't even want to think of the names they will think up for me.

I already have a few

Dick chick

Jerky jay

Gay gray

Just to name a couple

I feel like I am going to cry again. Just the thought of Rosalie looking at me with disgust is enough to bring tears to my eyes. I've liked her since the moment I saw her but she always seems to be ignoring me.

I don't know if I've offended her somehow or she doesn't like me cause she has heard about my extra part I'm not sure.

I just wish she would give me a chance, a chance to prove myself.

I could be a good girlfriend; I would never pressure her into anything she didn't want, always treat her like a queen, and give her the respect she deserves.

I sigh and get out of my bed and head downstairs. I see my mum sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Jay why aren't you at school" she questions me while turning to look at me.

I blush thinking why I wasn't at school but I couldn't tell her that I would die of embarrassment.

"I want feeling well so I came home" I reply with my head down, I hear my mum get up and stand in front of me and put her hand on my forehead.

"You are feeling warm" she says sounding concerned, I am the only child she has so she is always pretty worried about me.

"You better get some sleep then if you are not well" she says pushing me out the door and up the stairs.

I sigh and head back up to my room, flopping down on my bed I close my eyes and hope for sleep maybe it will be better in the morning.

Walking into the cafeteria I spot Rosalie sitting with her family looking as beautiful as ever.

Walking over to her in stand in front of her table and with a smirk I lean on the table.

"Hey Rosalie how you doing?" I say smoothly and watch how she looks down her hair falling over her face.

"Hey Jayden I'm doing ok" she says shyly she looks up with a blush on her cheeks.

"That's great so do you fancy coming out with me tonight?" I ask with a grin.

"I'd love to" she rushes out then blushes again; I lean over and brush my lips against hers. I feel her shudder; I smirk and press my lips fully against hers.

"Jayden" she moans out I feel my member harden at the sound "Jayden wake up" she moans again confused I pull back and instead of seeing Rosalie I see my mum.

"Jayden wake up" I hear someone says in my ear and feel someone shaking me.

I open my eyes and see my mum standing over me with her hand over her eyes, confused I look down and to my utter embarrassment there is a giant tent in my boxers.

I groan and bang my head on my pillow.

Could today get any worse?

End of chapter 2


End file.
